Priceless Possession
by crtjester
Summary: Set directly before PD2, Clarisse tries to prepare for Mia's arrival, but gets carried away.Finished.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own PD and/or its' characters,they belong to Meg Cabot andDisney. I am only responsible for the following storyline.

* * *

Priceless Possession

"Joseph!"

He stopped in front of her door, "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Joseph, why are you pacing back and forth in front of my door? It is beginning to be annoying."

"My apologies, it is my job to protect you."

"Can you please protect me some other way?" She almost snickered to herself. She knew why he was pacing. She had asked him earlier if he would escort her down to the vault this evening. His broad grin had answered for him. It was half an hour before the given time, and he was trying to push her into going early. He was doing a good job.

He stopped pacing in front of her doorway, and moved to her balcony doors. He stood looking out over the gardens for a short minute, then moved back to her door. He proceeded to follow his own footsteps for what might have been five minutes before Clarisse gave up.

"You can stop that now. I give up. Let's go." She closed her files, laid down her pen, and straightened her jacket. He had won. He knew it wouldn't take much on his part to get her to go early. Deep inside he knew she wanted to be alone with him too.

The royal vault was the one place in the whole palace they could be certain to be alone. Queen Clarisse and her head of security were the only two allowed inside. Once inside, there were no cameras, no guards, no maids, no aides, or no annoying phones. The valuables stored were of the upmost importance and expensive. Inside lay everything from documents to portraits, royal jewels to antiques.

She led the way down the stone steps, thankful she had not worn heels today. It was darker and getting quite cool under the palace. They were in a total maze of hallways, all carved of the stone the palace sit on. It was made to confuse anyone trying to reach the vault. It worked. Clarisse reminded herself how long it had taken her to remember the way in and out. Each hallway looked exactly alike. Rupert had once told her a story of how his mother dropped bread crumbs behind her to find her way back out easily. She had wanted to be alone, and so excused her security guard. Needless to say, as she emerged from the vault, she found herself no longer alone. A dozen or so rats had come out of hiding for the meal she left. Clarisse inwardly cringed at the idea, and from that moment on had decided to learn the route like everyone else, with time and practice.

As the steps narrowed, she slowed to allow Joseph to walk beside her. They were almost to the main doors, which had been updated numerous times for security reasons. They stepped into another hallway, identical to the dozen or so before. This time Joseph stopped, and announced the passwords low but clear. "Clarisse is beautiful." She blushed in the darkness as the wall before them opened. It revealed a large steel door, obviously a technilogical wonder. Joseph slid a card in, and waited. Out came a small panel. Joseph placed his right hand on it, and announced his name. Once cleared, Clarisse did the same. Joseph entered a numerical passcode this time, and the steel door opened. It was heavy and made an eerie sound as it opened. A light came on in a small room, with still another door. Eight red laser beams crossed the doorway, and Joseph passed through. Once inside, his name, picture, and a security clearance lit up a monitor. Clarisse followed, and watched as she lit up the monitor. Joseph announced, "Close," and the outer steel door shut behind them. Once it was secure, the main door opened to the vault.

"So when were you going to tell me that you changed to passwords?"

"I did, only you didn't get a memo. I forgot, sorry. Besides, if you ever need it, it'll be with the important things." Clarisse knew all his important things, security or not, was written and stored in the frame that contained a picture of his mother. She was the only one who knew about them. He had always been protective over that picture, even threatening the maids over touching it. They simply put it off as a son loving his mother. In a sense, it was no lie.

"I think it would be quite strange for me to tell myself that I am beautiful,' she added.

"I think you should remind yourself more often," he said.

"Only if I can tell myself it came from your lips."

"Always."

They stepped closer to one another and were finally alone. She was eager for his kiss, and he was eager for her touch. His lips reached hers, and they were finally able to let loose of so many emotions. First soft and gentle, then the fire grew into a heated debate. She held onto him for dear life, and he moved his arms and hands about her body. The only witnesses were the stiff portraits on the far walls.

"I've been waiting all day for that."

"Really? I couldn't tell this evening when you were pacing back and forth."

"I could not understand how you could set there and be so patient."

"I have learned patience since I was a little girl, besides, I was enjoying the view."

"I see."

She took his hand and walked around the large chests and rows of papers, containing who knows what. They strolled silently through the mass of artwork and antiques. As they reached a far corner, into view came a very large and very old feather bed. It was covered with the finest silk that could be made. He had dreamed of her lying there.

Joseph picked her up, and placed her gently on the bed. She reached for him, pulling him on her. He delighted in being so close to her, being able to touch her. She felt softer than the feather bed, and smoother than the silk. Her scent was intoxicating to him. He lowered his head, kissing her chest to her neck. She closed her eyes and simply enjoyed his advances. She let out light moans and heavy breaths as his mouth moved over her naked skin.

"Joseph, slow down." He heard her words, and silently slid beside her. He pulled her close and held her.

"I'm sorry, I get carried away."  
"I know, so do I. That's why we need to keep a check on it. I want you, I do, but not until I can give you all of myself, Joseph."

"I know, and I understand love."

"You know, that doesn't mean we cannot get ourselves tangled up into each other, on occasion. Though it will make it much harder to say no once we get so far."

"Yes it will, but I would love to tangle with you, my dear."

"It's so nice to have a place where we can go..."

"I wonder, Clarisse, who put this bed down here?"

"Well my mother-in-law is the one who showed me it was here, if that tells you anything. She claims it as been here for centuries, and it does look the part. I guess we are not the only two who have gotten tangled up together here on it."

"So Queens and their head of security are nothing new?"

"Not to Genovia. It seems we are following a long line of tradition."

"Oh, well, let's not upset tradition."  
"Never."

She tilted her head, catching his mouth with hers. He felt so good. She cleared him of his jacket, and unbuttoned his shirt, wanting to feel his heart beating. His chest was hard, and it was easy to feel the throbbing with her palms.

She let him unbutton her blouse, and slip his hand inside. It was so gentle, yet so rough. She loved his hands. They were truely a man's. It was so easy to lose herself in him. She couldn't wait for the day when she could open all of herself to him.

They touched each other with passion as the evening pressed further on. The heat from them should have melted the candles on the wall. The smooth silk now showed a fierce storm of waves. It was Joseph who came to his senses first.

"We should go, love."

"I guess we should. I don't want to."

"I just realized something."  
"What's that?"

"Of all the priceless possessions in here, you are the most valuable."

With those words, she smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too Clarisse."

Somehow they managed to pull themselves apart, and make each other presentable again. With a quick tug of the material, the silk waves calmed again. Joseph gave her one last kiss, and led his love back out of the vault.

As he closed the doorway to the entrace of the basement, Joseph stopped dead in his tracks. "Clarisse, I was just wandering, was there another reason why you needed to go to the vault?"

"Oh Joseph, I forgot! I needed to pick out some of the crown jewels for Amelia. She arrives tomorrow and they need to be brought up."

He smiled as he heard her words.

"Joseph, why are you smiling?"

"Your Majesty, there is only one thing to do."

Clarisse couldn't help but turn the edges of her lips up as she read his mind. They repeated in unison, "Go back to the vault!"


End file.
